An Italian's way of love
by ThePuppet
Summary: WARNING!: Rated M for a reason! Kinky Male-on-Male  STICKY  Pairing: Mirage/ Dino  X OC  Galaxy Leader  Based in TF3, no spoilers. No fear this is a smexy guyXguy couple, even with an OC!  Damn Ratchet you ruin everything! Mirage belongs to Michael Bay


Hello Puppet here with my first truly smutty fic about the new and ignored Transformers Character from the 3rd movie, Mirage (Or Dino as Bay calls him) He was designed has a red _Ferrari 458 Italia_ with an Italian accent. I don't understand why, but I've always loved mirage!

My character Galaxy Leader is a tad younger than Bumblebee and also a tad shorter. I designed him as a royal blue and yellow _Hummer H2 _and he speaks in broken English because he taught himself since he was stranded on Cybertron.

The two together are actually meant to be the young couple who tend to be more bright and very in love but they can disagree on everything. Mirage is older and taller than Galaxy Leader so he's usually seme.

_Welp, that's all!_

_Everytime you don't review, God kills a puppy. Please! Think of the puppies!_

_It was…normal know._

Mirage pushed Galaxy Leader up against the sparring room wall, nuzzling into the crook of his younger friend's neck. Almost immediately Galaxy's face lit up a bright red. "We are not in room. Please can't we move there?" He pleads, trying to keep a smug grin off his face. Galaxy did have quite a sexy mate; he always took good care of himself while staying an excellent fighter.

The blue and yellow mech slips away from the welcoming touches of his lover and moves a bit away from the wall. Mirage smiles, his blue optics beginning to cloud with desire. Galaxy Leader decides it was time for a little fun with his mate and stands up straight, putting his hands on his tantalizing hips.

"So you are'a in that'a mode today, si?" Mirage hums, standing low in an attack position. The shorter mech retracts his mask and smirks, widening his stance as well. Mirage takes a moment longer to take in his mate's slender, sexy form.

The taller, red 'bot pounces forward, snatching Galaxy Leader just barley by his shoulder armor. Mirage pushes the younger 'bot hard enough to send him skidding a few yards across the floor. Galaxy moves to his knee and lunges towards his partner's legs, grabbing them and taking the other to the floor. Gaining the upper hand, Mirage wraps his legs around the Hummer's upper body and flings him around.

Galaxy Leader gets to his feet quickly and hurtles a kick at his mate, who kicks back to block. The Ferrari punches Galaxy in the ab plating and flicks out a blade, carefully slicing a single energon line on the other's neck. In the Hummer's surprise, Mirage grips his mate's chassis and presses his metallic lips to the cut wound, almost hungrily lapping up the spilled energon. Once the glowing purple liquid has ceased to bleed, the red mech begins trailing kisses and bites from Galaxy's neck down to his collar plating.

The blue and yellow mech can't help but let a quiet whimper pass his lips. Mirage smirks against his mate's throat, and didn't expect to feel a hand in his most sensitive spot. Galaxy sticks his servo right under Mirage's chest plating, enticing a delicious and somewhat loud whimper from the usually composed mech. The Ferrari's faceplates burn a bright red as soon as he realizes how loud he had been. Well it's not his fault, it was a sweet spot, and Galaxy knows just how to prod at it.

Officially hot and bothered, Mirage growls low in his throat and grips his partner's hips so roughly it leaves dents. The taller 'bot crushes his mouth against Galaxy Leader's and pushes his glossa into his partner's mouth. The Hummer rakes his fingers down the Ferrari's sides, Mirage hardly noticing until a much more painful feeling surfaces. Galaxy has a small blade protruding from its designated spot in his forearm and he cuts a shallow but lengthy cut down the Ferrari's side, drawing a bit of energon. The blue mech slides his servo over the wound, energon covering his fingers; he brings his servo up and strokes a trail of energon down Mirage's heated cheeks.

"Cazzo voi, Galaxy." Mirage whispers in Italian.

The blue 'bot chuckles and pecks his mate lightly on the lips. "Fuck you too." Galaxy responds, pushing Mirage to the floor and straddling his lap. The Ferrari is dazed for a moment and the shorter mech takes the initiative and grinds their hips together, also bending down to kiss Mirage almost harshly. The red 'bot can't help but to arch his back and moan into Galaxy's mouth. It makes the blue mech proud that he was able to make his seme writher like this. But it was apparent it wasn't going to last long; Mirage uses his size advantage to switch positions.

"Play time is'a over." The Ferrari says lustfully, reaching a servo down and forcing Galaxy Leader's pelvic plating open and exposing his fully erect cable and dripping valve. A sweet scent attacks Mirage's factory sensors, sending the Ferrari into a spin.

"No no no." The Hummer chuckles, rolling out from underneath the taller mech. And springing to his feet. Mirage follows but takes only a nano click to pin his mate against the wall again, assaulting Galaxy's little used cable. "Nh!" He suppresses a moan, barley that is.

"I am'a telling you'a. No more'a games." The Ferrari says, moving his fingers to graze over the wet valve. He not so gently pushes two fingers inside, enjoying the small whimper it drew from Galaxy Leader.

"Fine, guh…fine. You win." The blue Hummer gives in with a sigh and a very flustered look. With a victorious grin, Mirage removes his fingers and coaxes his partner's legs open wider. Pushing himself into the smaller mech, Mirage groans as he is engulfed to the hilt in Galaxy's valve. Armor scratching against the wall as he writhers, the blue 'bot moans deliciously, craving more of the pressure.

"Pu-Primus!" Galaxy Leader breathes out, shutting his optics tightly, lubricants coating his mate's cable as he slides in and out. Mirage thrusts up into his younger counterpart, soaking in the enticing moans and whimpers from the smaller form as well as the adorable and sexy uke face Galaxy had. Taking hold of the blue mech's wrists, Mirage brings them both to the floor with a loud clang.

Meanwhile down the hall a ways, Ratchet is reading a data pad before going on his patrol and hears the loud noise. It's odd because Bumblebee isn't around, neither is Wheelie or any of the other 'bots that tend to make noise. The level of noise to distract him is all Ratchet ever considers. "Probably the new kid. I have noticed he's quite clumsy." Ratchet points out to himself, walking towards the open door of the sparing room.

Thrusting harder than before into Galaxy Leader, Mirage can feel his overload nearing; and thanks to his and the Hummer's shared link, it was obvious Galaxy was nearing as well. "Yes, ah! _Il mio amore._" The Ferrari whispers in Italian, stroking the sensitive antennae that helped Galaxy with long distance communications.

"S-Sei ni…no, no. Sei mia." The blue 'bot tries to speak Italian with trouble, due to the fact that he's not Italian and the fact that he is so close to a climax to think straight.

"Ah, and you are'a mine." Mirage responds smiling, kissing his mate gently but returning to roughly plunge into the shorter 'bot. Spike throbbing and valve dripping, Dreadbox understands that just a few more pumps will…

"**What in the name of Cybertron are you doing Mirage?**" Ratchet yells as his data pad falls to the floor. Both interfacing 'bots turn and look in utter shock having been interrupted, then again; doing it in the public Autobot sparring room wasn't the brightest idea that the half processor they share has ever come up with. "Prime has a rule about this. Plus he's underage 'Rage!" The older 'bot shouts, feeling awkward but trying to stay vigil.

"**Cosa stai facendo, il tuo culo snoopy fuori di qui!" **The red Ferrari curses loudly in Italian, releasing his mate and waving his arms around angrily. Ratchet, head spinning from the multilingual verbal attack, simply backs out to go and complain to Optimus Prime.

Mirage turns back around with a sigh, rubbing his sore helm. Galaxy Leader walks out of no where and presses a loving kiss to his mate's lips. "I'd love continue. But moment was lost." Galaxy Leader says with a regrettable look. The slim red Autobot folds his arms, realizing his pleasure has dissipated. The Hummer chuckles and places a servo on Mirage's cheek. "I love you. Maybe another time, try again, yes?" Galaxy offers in his broken English. He kisses the Ferrari and leaves through the door. Mirage replaces his pelvic piece and sits down against the wall with a pout.

* **Cosa stai facendo, il tuo culo snoopy fuori di qui**! = Translates from Italian to English as: "What are you doing, get your snoopy ass out of here!"

***Se qualcosa si deve lasciarci soli, se fossi stato al tuo posto avrei camminato via e non interrotto. Ora partire! Partire! = **Translates from Italian to English as: "If anything you should leave us alone, if I had been in your place I would have walked away and not interrupted. Now leave! Leave!


End file.
